The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star
The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star 'is an intergalactic Christmas adventure, and a sequel to 'Twas the Night Before Easter, which was released in 2011. This has a lesson in obeying God, like in Josh and the Big Wall. Plot The Countertop In the countertop, Larry the Cucumber is ready for a special announcement. He said that he has to come to the Arena to see Disney on Ice. Bob interrupts the announcement. Larry told him that doing everyday things like telling Veggie stories and making them famous is not the way God is asking him for. Bob sighed and he got a letter from Sid Henson of Carson City, Nevada. He said that he wants to stay with his family in the art museum, but he's lost and wanted to see the sights of the city! He does not follow directions! Bob knows a story that can help. Suddenly, Lutfi pops out of the screen and told a story far, far, away called "The Jazz Stranger". The Jazz Stranger Cantor Rabinowitz wants his son to carry on the generations-old family tradition and become a cantor at the synagogue in the Jewish ghetto of Manhattan's Lower East Side. But down at the beer garden, thirteen-year-old Jakie Rabinowitz is performing popular, so-called jazz, tunes. Moisha Yudelson spots the boy and tells Jakie's father, who drags him home. Jakie clings to his mother, Sara, as his father declares, "I'll teach him better than to debase the voice God gave him!" Jakie threatens: "If you whip me again, I'll run away — and ''never come back! After the whipping, Jakie kisses his mother goodbye and, true to his word, runs away. At the Yom Kippur service, Rabinowitz mournfully tells a fellow celebrant, "My son was to stand at my side and sing tonight – but now I have no son." As the sacred Koi Nodre is sung, Jakie sneaks back home to retrieve a picture of his loving mother. Approximately 10 years later, Jakie has changed his name to the more assimilated Jake Robin. Jake is called up from his table at a cabaret to perform on stage. Jake wows the crowd with his energized rendition. Afterward, he is introduced to the beautiful Mary Dale, a musical theater dancer. "There are lots of jazz singers, but you have a tear in your voice," she says, offering to help with his budding career. With her help, Jack eventually gets his big break: a leading part in the new musical April Follies. Back at the family home Jake left long ago, the elder Rabinowitz instructs a young student in the traditional cantorial art. Jake appears and tries to explain his point of view, and his love of modern music, but the appalled cantor banishes him: "I never want to see you again — you jazz singer!" As he leaves, Jake makes a prediction: "I came home with a heart full of love, but you don't want to understand. Some day you'll understand, the same as Mama does." Two weeks after Jake's expulsion from the family home and 24 hours before opening night of April Follies on Broadway, Jake's father falls gravely ill. Jake is asked to choose between the show and duty to his family and faith: in order to sing the Kol Nidre for Yom Kippur in his father's place, he will have to miss the big premiere. That evening, the eve of Yom Kippur, Yudleson tells the Jewish elders, "For the first time, we have no Cantor on the Day of Atonement." Lying in his bed, weak and gaunt, Cantor Rabinowitz tells Sara that he cannot perform on the most sacred of holy days: "My son came to me in my dreams—he sang Kol Nidre so beautifully. If he would only sing like that tonight—surely he would be forgiven." As Jake prepares for a dress rehearsal by applying blackface makeup, he and Mary discuss his career aspirations and the family pressures they agree he must resist. Sara and Yudleson come to Jake's dressing room to plea for him to come to his father and sing in his stead. Jake is torn. He delivers his blackface performance ("Mother of Mine, I Still Have You"), and Sara sees her son onstage for the first time. She has a tearful revelation: "Here he belongs. If God wanted him in His house, He would have kept him there. He's not my boy anymore—he belongs to the whole world now." Afterward, Jake returns to the Rabinowitz home. He kneels at his father's bedside and the two converse fondly: "My son—I love you." Sara suggests that it may help heal his father if Jake takes his place at the Yom Kippur service. Mary arrives with the producer, who warns Jake that he'll never work on Broadway again if he fails to appear on opening night. Jake can't decide. Mary challenges him: "Were you lying when you said your career came before everything?" Jack is unsure if he even can replace his father: "I haven't sung Kol Nidre since I was a little boy." His mother tells him, "Do what is in your heart, Jakie—if you sing and God is not in your voice — your father will know." The producer cajoles Jack: "You're a jazz singer at heart!" At the theater, the opening night audience is told that there will be no performance. Jake sings the Kol Nidre in his father's place. His father listens from his deathbed to the nearby ceremony and speaks his last, forgiving words: "Mama, we have our son again." The spirit of Jack's father is shown at his side in the synagogue. Mary has come to listen. She sees how Jack has reconciled the division in his soul: "a jazz singer—singing to his God." The season passes—and time heals—the show goes on." Jake, as "The Jazz Stranger," is now appearing at the Winter Garden theater, apparently as the featured performer opening for a show called Back Room. In the front row of the packed theater, his mother sits alongside Yudleson. Jake, in blackface, performs the song "My Mammy>" for her and for the world. The Story of Christopher Colombus Christopher Columbus was a Genoese explorer, navigator, and colonizer, born in the Republic of Genoa. Under the auspices of the Catholic Monarchs of Spain, he completed four voyages across the Atlantic Ocean. Those voyages, and his efforts to establish permanent settlements on the island of Hispaniola, initiated the Spanish colonization of the New World. The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Crisper County is very busy this weekend, and Marlee, Prescott, Howard Greenman and Louis are doing some window shopping. On their way home, three rad rockstar teenagers were performing some rock 'n' roll concerts. Having gotten pierced by a stapler, one of the rockstars said he needs to go home and take the staple out of his nose. Everyone laughed at this. Even Pastor Erwin. Another said he needs to go on a date with a plush manatee. Everyone laughed. As everyone laughed, Marlee thought to herself, "This can only get worse". That night, Marlee, Louis, Howard, and Prescott called everyone in town for a meeting. That makes them want to go spread the word, so Howard Greenman goes onto his Apple laptop and types up some advertisements. Marlee and Louis wonder what an Apple is, and Howard doesn't know. Both Marlee and Louis thought Howard got a laptop from one of his neighbors' yard sales. Howard said no. He thought it was like coveting, but he knew that God doesn't want us to take something that belongs to someone else. One of the Ten Commandments states that you shall not take whatever it isn't yours. But Howard obeyed what the commandment said. Meanwhile, three thieves receive a communicator. They set a course, stealing a fake version of the Star of Bethlehem. The next morning, Marlee and the gang spread the word. That afternoon, Erwin and Louis disguise themselves as Captain John Boon and Wyatt Earp. Marlee and Louis make a big plan. They organized their friends to take space shuttles. They arrive at a planet, but the thieves tells them to be sacrificed by their god. They were then thrown into a dungeon. Marlee and the gang climb out, and go into the sacrifice arena. After an unusual ceremony, the monster that looks like a wig in a chicken hatches! Erwin tries knocking the monster down, but the people booed him as they threw pots and shoes at him. Marlee tells the gang that we couldn't do things our own way. So they obeyed and knocked the monster down. They escaped in the USS Applepies. As the bandits open fire, Erwin and Louis stand up to the thieves. They blow them into an asteroid, and fireworks break out, revealing the true Star of Bethlehem, and the ship was saved. What We Have Learned Larry liked that story. Sid liked that story too. He is found by his parents. Bob played the What We Have Learned song for Sid. They got the verse, and Larry left the countertop, saying, "Good-bye!" Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Thank God for Obedience!'' *''A Coke You Right Back'' *''What Could Go Wrong?'' *''The Lord Has Given'' *''The Star Thieves' Song'' *''Ground that Chicken Meat!'' *''What We Have Learned'' *''God Wants Us to Obey (played over the credits) Running Gags Silly Song Unusual Songs with Mr. Nezzer "A Coke You Right Back" What We Have Learned Song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Sid Henson of Carson City, Nevada Fun Facts Trivia *This is the second VeggieTales episode to have more than two segments (three if you count the Silly Song). *This episode is a lesson in obedience, just like "Josh and the Big Wall!". Plus, the song "The Lord Has Given" is sung again *This is a spoof of the 2001 film ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *Speaking of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, guessing that the events of 'Twas the Night Before Easter ''happened in 2006, and it was 5 years ago at the time, then this takes place at least in 2001. Which is the year it was released. *Originally, like the story of George Mueller (from ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior), the Christopher Colombus story was intended to be a part of "Lutfi's Fanciful Flannelgraph". Goofs *Throughout the episode, the wig in the chicken kept disappearing and reappearing. Inside References *"A Coke You Right Back" is sung to the tune of "Larry's High Silk Hat" from "Lyle the Kindly Viking". *Part of the episode's title says "The Star of Christmas". Real-World References *"The Jazz Stranger" is a shout-out to the first motion picture to ever have sound - "The Jazz Singer". (See "Allusions" for more info.) *The story of sailor Christopher Colombus tells the story of Christopher's lifestory. *Pastor Erwin and Louis disguise as Wyatt Earp and Captain John Boon. Fast Forward *Incidentally, Pastor Erwin dressing up as Captain John Boon and Louis dressing up as Wyatt Earp became the basis for both Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody Pride from Toy Story, Toy Story 2 ''and ''Toy Story 3. Continuity *The clock tower can be seen in town ("A Snoodle's Tale") *Vanna Banana is brought up in the silly song ("The Princess and the Popstar") *The crowd throws shoes and pots at Pastor Erwin as a reference to Flibber-o-Loo ("Are You My Neighbor?") *The USS Applepies appears again ("Are You My Neighbor?"), ("Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier") *Barbara Manatee was mentioned ("King George and the Ducky") *Fireworks reveal the Star of Bethlehem ("Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas") *Morty Bumble makes an appearance in "The Jazz Stranger" ("It's a Meaningful Life") Allusions *'''The Jazz Singer: The first story is based on "The Jazz Singer". *'Apple, Inc.': Howard Greenman uses an Apple computer to type up some advertisements. Cast *Bob the Tomato (Moisha Yudelson, Pastor Erwin, Captain John Boon) *Larry the Cucumber (Cantor Rabinowitz, Louis, Wyatt Earp) *QWERTY *Sid Henson *Jerry Gourd *Junior Asparagus (Jake, Joshua) *Annie the Green Onion *Scooter Carrot (Bus Driver) *Mr. Nezzer *Jimmy Gourd *Pa Grape *Archibald Asparagus (Harry Lee, Prescott E. Huddlecoat) *Petunia Rhubarb (Sara Rabinowitz, Marlee Meade) *Mr. Lunt (Morty Bumble, Howard Greenman) *Laura Carrot *Miss Achmetha *Cassie Cassava *Vanna Banana *Scallion #1 *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Jean-Claude *Phillipe *Ermie Asparagus (Mary Dale) *Mom Asparagus (Homeless Mother) *Madame Blueberry (Mrs. B) *Lutfi Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000